jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Sitri's Peerage
The Peerage lead by Serena Sitri of the Sitri clan of devils, is a peerage operating in Kuoh academy and are the main protectors of Kuoh town's supernatural affairs under the command of headmistress Berolina Allocer and Audrey Gremory, considered the second-Strongest group of devils in Japan as for now. All of it's members of different races and backgrounds passionately follows the orders of their King due to her charisma and leadership skills. Their main objetive is to destroy all of "Sona's sins", low-class devils who couldn't be controlled and went on a killing spree against High-class devils. The group makes their proper debut in Volume 13 during the Vampire-Devil Peace conference arc as a supporting group and bodyguards of the Devil representatives during the meeting along with Lavinia Allocer's peerage. Overview The group make their proper debut in Volume 13 during the Vampire-Devil Peace Conference arc as a secondary force to bodyguard the devil representatives. Before such, the only members known of said Peerage were Serena herself and her Pawn Orie Kakinozoka and Knight Hideyoshi Sanada. So far, much more like Lavinia Allocer's, the Peerage consists of 8 pieces including their king. Members As for Volume 13 as their debut, the group consists of One queen, Two knights, Two rooks, one Bishop and a 7-worth pawn plus Serena herself, making it a total of 8 Evil Pieces, consisting of humans or human-hybrids, some of them working also as a member of Kuoh's student faculty section. Allies and Affiliations Lavinia Allocer's peerage Lavinia and Serena has been friends since childhood and, as such, their groups end up working together since their meeting. The members apparently get along with each other and, despite their animosity since the annoucement of a future Rating Game for young devils, the group is still on good terms. House of Shiranui The house of Shiranui of nobles since the Edo era is where their Queen Akatsuki Shiranui was born from. They have a history with the supernatural since the inclusion of Azazel among their peers and, as such, they are their main support for human affiliations and sometimes base of operations. Ranking Despite being a new peerage, Serena's group is ranked high among young devils, having a total of 7 victories and 4 defeats in mock Rating Games against other young peerages, including the ones of the like of Audrey Gremory, in which the group lost 1 time and had a draw 2 times. The group also has only one loss and one win in the official Rating games against a unknown peerage. Trivia * The image used was from the one-shot version of the elite ten from the manga Shokugeki no Soma. * Just like Audrey's peerage, Serena's peerage draws some parallels with Sona's: ** Their king is a Sitri and the student council president ** Their Queen is a member of a supernatural japanese family; ** One of their knights is a Hybrid who abandoned their own race; ** Their pawn is worth multiple pieces. * A theme among their members is their names means something related to wisdow or serenity. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Peerages (Black) Category:Group (Black) Category:Serena Sitri's Peerage